1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic performance data processing apparatus and an automatic performance data processing method that convert automatic performance data into digital audio data, as well as a computer-readable medium containing a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an automatic performance data processing apparatus that converts automatic performance data formed in MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) format and the like into digital audio data (see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004-0011190 A1, for example).
However, in the above described conventional automatic performance data processing apparatus, the case of converting a plurality of automatic performance data into digital audio data in a batch is not assumed, and thus, when converting a plurality of automatic performance data into digital audio data, it has been necessary to perform the conversion by designating the target automatic performance data one at a time, which is troublesome.
Furthermore, conversion to digital audio data from automatic performance data that smoothly connects the joints of a plurality of performance data has not been proposed heretofore.